


I Love you Aegon Targaryen

by TheDarkWolf22



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, F/M, Jon Snow is a Stark, Love, Love Confessions, Other, Party, Secret Relationship, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkWolf22/pseuds/TheDarkWolf22
Summary: Sansa and Robb find out about Arya's secret boyfriend.





	I Love you Aegon Targaryen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> So I have had this idea for a while now but just haven't had time to write it. I hope it isn’t total crap.  
> Please exuss any spelling or grammar errors.

Arya was curled up on the couch resting her head on her hands. She was bored and just wanted to go to the party with Aegon. The party only Arya had been invited too because the girl was Aegon’s cousin. But of course, it was family night so no one was allowed to go out. Her parents were at work with made it worse. It was meant to be family night but Robb and Sansa’s best friends were here. So much for that. Jeyne and Sansa bullied her and no one did anything, and Theon just bagged her out and Robb didn’t do anything. So Arya decided she would try but the truth was she didn’t have the patience today to deal with it. Jon always got her and always tried to help her. He was the only one who knew about Aegon and he didn’t say anything. And their Father he knew too. Bran and Rickon couldn’t keep a secret to save themselves, if Arya could tell them, she would have. Aegon said she could call him anytime and he would pick her up and take her to the party

‘Hey Arya Horseface, can you help’ she gritted her teeth but got up and went to the kitchen, she grabbed a plate of pizza and started back towards lunge when Jeyne Pools voice stopped her ‘Horseface we were just talking about you. How you don’t have any friends or have ever had a boyfriend.’ Arya thought of Aegon and smiled. She whipped around and put a sweet voice on  
‘O Jeyne as if I would bring my boyfriend home to meet you guys. You would hit on him so fast because you are a slut.’ She looked around to see Jon, Bran and Rickon trying not to laugh, Robb smiled, Jeyne and Sansa were gasping and were very shocked. Theon just stared. Then he laughed  
‘Arya underfoot have a boyfriend it would more likely me sleep with a guy then Arya have a boyfriend.’ Sansa and Jeyne giggled nodding their head. Arya just smiled  
‘Since your bi, I find that likely.’ He stopped laughing and just stared again. No one spoke,  
‘But I don’t so’ she shrugged and walked back, Jon came up behind her and whispered  
‘liar’ she shrugged her shoulders. They set the food down and sat down, 

‘it would more likely Arya go out with a horse then a boy.’ Arya rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut. It took five minutes before she broke and hopped up. She text Aegon and went up stairs and changed. She crept down the stairs which was hard because she had high heels on. She made it to the corridor only to be stopped my Jon  
‘Where do you think your going?’ she tried to push past him but he took hold of her and led her back to the lunge, Arya didn’t think Jon noted what she was wearing. Everyone in the room stopped talking when they saw her. She was in a black short dress with tights. She had done her hair in a slight wave. She had a little bit of makeup on.  
‘What happened to Arya?’ Rickon asked. Jon sat back down, but that was his mistake.  
‘Where were you going?’ Robb asked, seriously.  
‘out’ was her reply.  
‘Where, would you be going that needed you to dressed like that’ Jeyne scoffed. Arya’s phone went off and she looked, Aegon was here.  
She sighed ‘I decided since you wouldn’t stop bagging me out I would ditch you and go to a party, which I was invited to.’ There was silence she broke it.  
‘I am going, it happens once a year, but sadly none of you were invited so’ she turned on her heel and stormed back to the door. She opened and saw Aegon’s Black and red skyline. She walked around and hoped in. Once she closed the door she looked over to see Aegon’s blue hair and almost purple eyes. ‘Ready to go?’ she nodded. 

Jon often thought Arya would run away one of these days, if he wasn’t here. Sansa never stopped making Arya feel bad about herself, Jeyne was often over and that made things worse. Theon was just a prick and only Robb got along with him. Arya wasn’t having it tonight though. He knew about the party and Aegon and realised it wasn’t going to take much for Arya to ditch family night that their parents weren’t here for and go to that party. Jon thought their Father knew about Aegon the way Arya was always sneaking out to see, but not their Mother. Arya had enough Jon saw and she left the room. No one noticed, they were all to busy talking about her. Jon didn’t understand why they did it, what was it about Arya. Nothing. Jon waited until her heard her on the steps, she was louder then normal. High heels. Jon wasn’t going to stop Arya from going but he was going to let the others see her, they needed to get their heads out of their arses. 

Arya stormed out and everyone followed. She got into Aegon’s car and everyone was shocked. ‘OMG’ Sansa muttered as they drove off.  
‘What party is she going to?’ Bran asked  
‘The only one Arianne Martell’s party but Arya couldn’t have gotten in.’ Jeyne scoffed. Robb looked at him and Jon knew Robb suspected Jon knew where Arya was going  
‘How is she getting in there?’ Jon just shrugged his shoulders  
‘You should take what Arya says more seriously she tells you guys a lot.’ And walked back inside.

Once they parked she climbed onto his lap and rapped her arms around his neck kissing him. He returned her kiss placing his hands on her hips. She loved the feeling of his hands on her body. His kisses too. She opened her mouth inviting his tongue into her mouth. She broke off long enough to say  
‘So much better than a horse’ it was so hard not to get lost in his embrace, she removed her hands around his neck going under his shirt feeling his rock hard abs. He broke off looking at her  
‘they compared me to a horse again?’ he asked she nodded, he pressed kisses to her neck, she let go of a small moan feeling heat between her legs. He broke off looking at her, they were both a bit out of breath, she leaned in kisses him softly but no less passionate. She got out making sure everything was in place waiting for Aegon to re button his shirt which Arya didn’t even know she had undone and they walked in together.

It was crowed but Arya and Aegon weaved their way to the tables where Rhaenys Targaryen Aegon’s sister was.  
‘Where’s Willas?’ Arya asked hugging Rhaenys  
‘He couldn’t make it, his leg was playing up’ Rhaenys sighed, Arya gave her another hug, since Arya had started going out with Aegon, Rhaenys has become the older sister she never had. She cared about Arya and helped her through things only Jon knew. She felt a hand snake around her waist and looked to see Aegon was smiling  
‘Dance?’ he asked, she nodded and he took her hand leading her off. When she looked back Rhaenys had a smug grin plastered on her face, Arya shook her head but despite herself she grinned. The song ended as they reached the dance floor and it became a slow song.  
‘What has you so smiley, are you sure this is my shewolf?’ Aegon asked and Arya hit him ‘definitely my shewolf’ Aegon smiled fondly at her  
‘I am happy. I am here with people who care about me.’ He spun her, ‘I have Jon yes but sometimes it isn’t enough against everyone else.’ Arya looked down sadly, she felt bad for saying Jon wasn’t enough, because if he wasn’t there at home she didn’t know how long she lasted, Aegon lightly lifted her face to look at him  
‘I know how much Jon means to you, don’t feel bad though, he is only one person against three.’ Arya hugged Aegon letting the music guide them, he always knew what to say. In their 11 months of being together he was always there to pick up the pieces that broke. 

Sansa and Jeyne were stalking everyone they knew would be at the party to find out who Arya went with. They couldn’t let Arya keep this huge secret. They decided one more then they would stop, they got onto Rhaenys Targaryen’s profile and they saw a live video was playing they clicked on it and they gasp.  
‘Robb, Theon, Jon get in here, you have to see this’ They yelled. They came running in and sat down. Jon was slower, taking his time. There was Arya on Aegon’s lap smiling as Rhaenys videoed.  
‘So we have Arya Stark here today. What do you think of the party Arya.’ Arianne asked sitting next to them,  
‘O Arianne, you through it, it is great.’ Arianne nodded looking at the camera  
‘yes, do you here that, Arya being nice.’ Arya hit her and they laughed  
‘Now that’s the wolf I know. You know I love you Arry right?’ Arya nodded  
‘I love you too Anny’  
‘Ok so next question, the fans want to know. How long have you been going out?’ Arianne asked  
’11 months’ they said at the same time, looking at each other smiling.  
‘ok, a new dare just came through, from, Willas, hi love’ Rhaenys said through the camera ‘he wants you two to kiss, not a peck, he put that in brackets’ Rhaenys laughed. Arya looked up at Aegon, she said something and he nodded,  
‘only for you Willas’ Arya said, she repositioned herself on the chair and lent in. Their mouths melted into each other. Aegon’s hands moved to the middle of her back pulling her closer, they broke apart and looked at the camera. Aegon kissed her brow before she turned around.

‘OMG’ Sansa said still shocked  
‘I can’t believe Arya has a boyfriend and we didn’t know’ Robb said  
‘for 11 months’ Sansa said, everyone turned to see Jon, he was the only one who didn’t seem surprised  
‘you knew’ Robb asked  
‘yes I did know, not my or Arya’s fault that she didn’t tell you.’ Jon said getting they turned back Arya seemed so happy, something Robb and Sansa realised she hadn’t looked like at home for a long time.

Arya climbed back onto Aegon’s lap after they reached her house, he lowered the seat so he was lying down and Arya kissed him. His car window’s tinted so if anyone walked by they wouldn’t be able to see and Arya was more than glad for that. He pushed her dress up her waist pulling her tights down. She started on his shirt feeling again for his rock-hard abs. God she loved them, she broke off to kiss them. she went all the way down to where the skin stopped because of his pants. She undid them and went to the inner consult. Aegon sat up kissing her neck and Arya was having a hard time focusing on what she was meant to be doing, she managed to get the protection on and let Aegon take over. 

Arya was laying on Aegon trying to get her breath back. She couldn’t get over how amazing they knew each other’s bodies. He was stroking her arm lighting, she smiled. She loved him, she just couldn’t say it. Aegon had said it, and even though Arya loved him back the words just got stuck in her mouth. She had felt so bad. He had said it was ok if she didn’t say it back that when she was ready. Arya looked at him and he smiled, she loved his smile. Then there was a huge bang on the car window. Arya quickly locked the doors.  
‘Arya open up.’ Robb called and banged on it again. Arya cursed and started getting changed. She through Aegon’s clothes to him and when they were all dressed Arya got out  
‘Yes Robb’ she asked sweetly  
‘You and your boyfriend in the house now.’ Robb said. Arya looked back into the car. ‘Now Arya, before I drag you and your boyfriend’ Aegon smirked at her and hoped out. What was he doing.  
‘Relax babe, he knows you have me, so might as well meet them. How bad can it be?’ Arya glared at him but took his hand. 

As they reached the door Aegon pulled someone of her hair over her ear, he leant in  
‘don’t want your family to know how I have marked you, do we?’ Arya felt a huge bush appearing on her face. No they didn’t. In there was only Sansa, Robb and Jon, Jon looked at the sight of Arya and Aegon and smirked.  
‘So this is your boyfriend.’ Sansa asked  
‘cut the crap Sansa and be straight.’ Arya glared at her  
‘we want to know why you have being going out with Aegon Targaryen’s for the last 11 months.’  
‘how did you know that.’ Arya asked looking at Jon with a raised eyebrow. They had a silence conversation. She knew Jon didn’t rat her out  
‘we saw the live on his sister’s profile’ Arya opened her mouth. O.  
‘how could you be sneaking off to see someone and not tell us.’ Sansa demanded  
‘You don’t get to say that. Sansa you of all people.’  
‘what is that meant to mean?’ Robb asked  
‘nothing’ Arya lied  
‘no it wasn’t Robb, it did have a meaning, I want to know what.’ Sansa said never breaking Arya’s stare 

‘you want to know what it meant fine. You and your slut of a best friend have never stopped bringing me down. I know you know what you say affects me but do you stop. No. Robb your dick of a best friend bags me out none stop and you just stand there like nothing happens. So excuse me if I never felt I was able to bring Aegon home, because of so many reasons. You have everyone Sansa, at the start I was worried that you were going to steal Aegon, because frankly he has been the best thing in my life in 11 months, other of Jon of course. If you had asked once whether I had a boyfriend I would have told you, but no, ‘Of course Arya Horseface doesn’t have a boyfriend she would more likely date a horse’ never gave me a rest and you know what, no one in the family but Jon stands up for me, and whenever I defend myself I am the one who is grounded or punished. I wanted to keep Aegon away from the hell that is home so I have one thing that I could look forward to. And you know what I love him, there, I love him because he is there for me, and when I break into pieces because of you Sansa he picks them up. So all those times you said I should just runaway, you are so close to getting me to run away. If Jon wasn’t here, I wouldn’t be here.’ Arya took a breath only then realising she had said she loved Aegon. She turned around not looking at anyone and run up the stairs and closing her bed room door. 

There was a knock, Arya opened the door to find Aegon there  
‘can I enter’ she nodded and let him in.  
‘Well they met me.’ Aegon said sitting down on her bed  
‘I just, I um, I don’t know’ Arya said  
‘we can pretend you didn’t say it if you want.’ Aegon suggested, Arya looked at him, she didn’t want to take it back. She shook her head  
‘No. I love you Aegon and I just didn’t ever know how to say it. Now I do and I don’t want to take it back.’ He got up from the bed looking at her.  
‘I love you too, Arya Stark, my Shewolf.’ She smiled at her nickname. She closed the distance and kissed him, the kiss was full of love.  
‘Stay with me tonight.’ She asked, he nodded. She got changed and Aegon took off everything except his boxes and they climbed into bed.  
‘Love you’ she said, now she said it she couldn’t stop  
‘and I you’ she settled on his chest loving the warmth and the feeling of his heart beat. She drifted off with a smile on her lips. 

Sansa, Robb and Jon walked up the stairs to see what was taking them so long, Aegon should have been down by now. They opened her door and saw Arya was asleep on Aegon’s chest. Robb couldn’t pass the fact he had a bare chest  
‘she really is in love isn’t she’ Sansa whispered, ‘I didn’t know how much what I said to her affected her.’  
‘yes she is’ Robb whispered, Arya looked so peaceful and happy in her sleep and he had to think it had something to do with the Targaryen in her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Please let me know, I have other ideas for one shots but don't know if I am good at writing in this style.
> 
> Bilbo (nickname)


End file.
